


Unraveled

by Moodamnit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cocaine, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fuck Or Die, Gunshot Wounds, Hate Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Italian Character(s), Italian Mafia, Love/Hate, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Painplay, Power Imbalance, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodamnit/pseuds/Moodamnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mancini family is decaying, but when the risk of losing everything is almost a fact, nothing can stop Vittore from living his last moments to the fullest. They don't need love to fuck, their hate is stronger. After a long night in the office together, loads of drugs, and no hopes for the future, there's no more holding back. (Summaries are not my thing, focus on the tags lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveled

 

A multitude of bags of cocaine were stacked carefully with the label of their destination adorning the soberly decorated office of Vittore Mancini. They ended up being 550 lb and 35 grs once it was all packaged, as neatly as it could be. The situation could’ve been prevented, but at that point they had no other choice.

 

Bruno exchanged a tired look with his boss. Latex gloves in his hands helped him gather the last minuscule bits of the drug into a tiny mountain on his mirror plate. Packing that amount had been absolutely draining for both of them. Slightly less tired looking, but equally as exhausted, Vittore returned the look, leaning back on his leather chair, the cigarette in his fingers lit by a swift spark of his lighter. It had been a miracle the gargantuan amount of drugs were now packed and ready to go.

 

Vittore let out a deep groan, sighing the smoke of his cigarette. The crime life had gotten wild since they lost most of their lackeys, suddenly, they had to work way more in their safety and their control of the business, and things were slipping through their fingers. He would know. The eldest Mancini glanced at his adviser, a rather lanky complexion paired with perpetually tired green eyes gave away how stressful these last months had been for him, he looked faded, aligning the last bits of cocaine into a single line.

 

“Are you going to snort that?” Vittore spoke with a slightly condescending tone, resting the cigarette on his lips to drag on it once more, the orange light drew highlights out of his ice blue eyes. “Leave some for me...I’m gonna need it to finish this” He signaled the cocaine packages, still unlabeled. Vittore had been taking on the jobs that would normally belong to the rookies, but he was growing tired of it, sustaining the whole organization was a huge feat for just one Mancini, his consigliere and a few remaining soldiers

 

Bruno bent over the plate, pressing a finger to his nostril to snort the drug, it hitted hard, but not hard enough. A groan and a shudder let it set into his system. “You already had enough… I think it’s time to wrap up and leave…” He swallowed, speaking with his characteristically husky voice, it almost sounded like an order. Vittore stared at him defiantly, dragging on his cigarette.

 

The Mancini was sick of working overtime for nothing, in the end all of their effort really meant _nothing_ when the other families would be upon their throats any day. “Don’t push me Bruno, I need my fix too…” He spoke with bitter resolution, going over to the mirrored plate, almost shoving his adviser to collect a second line of the drug as he put out his cigarette on the very mirror plate.

 

Bruno watched him with a vague expression as he removed the latex gloves, he had used so much of the drug those last days it felt like it wouldn’t do anything to him anymore. Vittore’s hair fell on his face when he bent down to snort, it looked pretty unkempt for the Mancini’s standards, three days collecting the merchandise and defending it had certainly gotten to him.

 

Even his well built complexion was starting to see the changes of constantly being on his feet, but still, Vittore remained looking powerful, fierce. If anything, slightly more paranoid. The adviser stared at him, waiting for his adrenaline to kick in, but it didn’t happen. “I’m so overdosed coke doesn’t do shit anymore to me…” He rubbed his face frustrated, Vittore had finished hitting it, shuddering from it.

 

“Don’t be a pussy… you’re not overdosed” Black hair fell around his face as he groaned satisfied, Vittore pushed it back sniffing, he felt alive and suddenly more brave when the drugs hit. “Enjoy it while you can, we’re done for, you know it right?... we could be taken down any time now” Bruno stared at him with slightly parted lips, as if he could say anything to speak otherwise. He couldn’t.

 

“I know… I’m sick of it, and I’m sick of everything…” Bruno whispered lowly, sinking further into his chair, he looked way more sullen as he slid down on his seat. Vittore leaned into him a bit. “Duty, honor, it all meant nothing Bruno…you’re the only one who’s left, and look at yourself...” The eldest Mancini brother sniffed, his eyes glistening by the vigor cocaine gave to them.

 

“You and I, we’re unraveled…soon there will be nothing left of us”

 

Vittore leaned down further over Bruno’s chair, pale hands grasping at the seat firmly as the Mancini ring emitted a dark gleam. Bruno looked up at him, like in the middle of a haze, he didn’t feel like himself anymore, with a slow movement he rested his head on the seat, closing eyes. Vittore’s hand slowly stroked the exposed neck in an intimate gesture.

 

Although unexpected to most, they had been together multiple times before, but each one of them were a product of their bad decisions, and ended with uncontrollable frustration, and the inability to fully understand each other. For now, the only brief moments in which they collided, they had a strange and rather passionate time together.

 

Something within the two hated the other, but also, they needed and relied on each other. Two pieces that would never fit together, but desperately tried to manage a connection. Bruno’s eyes opened again to look at the Mancini’s, whose hand had wandered slowly to his waist.

 

“Does it still hurt…?” Vittore spoke in a silken, husky voice, unbelievably gentle for someone who had just drugged themselves. The adviser looked at Vittore’s hand silently, as it lifted his shirt, like if he owned the place. Bruno allowed him to touch shrugging at the question, lost in a foggy delusion, didn’t he own him after all?

 

Vittore revealed a tight bandage around the consigliere’s waist, a gunshot wound on his left side still healed slowly, Vittore touched it lightly, but maliciously, provoking a flinch on his counterpart “Careful…” The eldest Mancini snickered in response. “You did this to yourself...it’s a consequence of your lack of self-preservation…”

 

He grabbed the adviser’s jaw with a firm movement without really hurting him. Bruno’s hand grasped on his strong forearm instinctively “What does it matter? I already fucked up anyway…” His voice was heard in a low mumble, Vittore smiled enticingly, shrugging at the thought. He was playing with him again, he always did.

 

The consigliere had a special attractive to him, something he couldn’t quite describe, and was different from every other of his partners. The attraction was beyond physical, it went deeper than that, maybe it was the fact that he truly disliked the idea that a consigliere represented, loyalty, honor, it meant nothing. Bruno was just another pawn of his deceased father, looking after him like a bird of prey, waiting for him to fail.

 

Yet, Vittore didn’t dislike him enough to hate him, in reality, the fact that they had to rely on each other gave his relationship a hint of dependence, just like a prescription drug he despised to take, but truly needed.

 

The eldest Mancini stared at his consigliere in the eye silently, sharing another exhausted look, but there was something more in that look, some kind of avidness for one another, and then, they _both_ _knew_. Vittore leaned into him, breaching the distance between their lips into a kiss, which Bruno answered almost immediately.

 

They both enjoyed each other’s lips slowly, thoroughly, with things they only knew how to do with one another. It had been long since last time, maybe even before Alfeo deserted the family. A cold, damp sadness started invading Bruno as he kissed his previous love’s older brother, his more experienced, stronger and way more dangerous brother.

 

Vittore held onto the other man’s jaw, unknowingly caressing his face with his thumbs. It was rare for him to treat his partner with such gentleness when he kissed, except for one of them. Images of his deceased lover started plaguing his mind, a blue mess of hair, laughs, moans, tears. The Mancini frowned at the thought, gripping at his consigliere’s face more firmly, he felt like losing control.

 

Kisses started growing more intense, messy even. They weren’t even sure they wanted to do this anymore, but at that point it was nearly impossible to avert from it. “Stop….” Bruno managed to mutter between kisses, sloppy, undesired kisses. But who was the one forcing them on the other anymore? The consigliere grabbed his master’s collar, pulling him into a deeper kiss, lingering for a few seconds before he was pushed away against the chair.

 

Blue eyes glistened beneath the messy amount of dark hair over his face. “I love you, I always have…” Vittore mumbled, his words seemed so empty of feeling or reason Bruno furrowed his brows, utterly disgusted. It felt like an insult.

 

Vittore sighed lost in thoughts before laughing in his face. “God no… I fucking hate you, I hate seeing you around” a strange grin appeared in his face “...I also can’t live with myself if I don’t see you…” He groaned lowly pulling the other into a kiss by his nape, bending it to his will. The adviser answered the kiss, still frowning with a disgusted expression, Vittore hated him, he knew it, but they still kept playing that stupid game again and again.

 

The Mancini lifted his consigliere from the chair with a strong motion, holding him close, hushed whispers occurred between the two as they kissed, mumbling both words of hate and love all the same. Bruno’s arms wrapped around the other’s body slowly, he knew he couldn’t trust Vittore, he knew he never felt anything real for him more than a very strong despise, but Bruno didn’t care, he didn’t know how to run away, he didn’t know how to live without him anymore. A long sigh finally parted their mouths, both panted slowly onto each other's lips Bruno stared at his boss’ face whispering “I hate you too… I hate everything your family is about… but you... you are the worst amongst them” Vittore disliked being reminded of how much he was hated by his subordinates. He grabbed his adviser forcefully in response, leaving love bites on his neck rather clumsily, his gentleness had certainly died away with Aster. Bruno reacted growling lowly, if it was in pain or pleasure it was never known.

 

Their love, if it could even be called love, was like dancing on a knife’s edge, in any moment one of them would fall, and whoever fell first would get really hurt. They were both lonely, running with the wrong crowd, too late to go back on their life choices, struggling to comprehend each other and failing miserably.

 

The adviser shoved him away roughly, almost hitting him, his neck now sported a multitude of bruises. Fierce green eyes looked at Vittore, gleaming with both desire and hate “Fuck you asshole…” The Boss promptly responded the aggressiveness by wrestling him onto the desk, grinding his hips against him. A mess of papers and spilled drinks filled the table while an involuntary groan followed every thrust, Bruno struggled to punch him or scratch him, and Vittore bit him back every time, a few moments later, the fighting had ceased, and then there was only groaning and the grinding of their hips against the other.

 

The boss spread his consigliere’s legs, grinding against his crotch. Every thrust dragged a groan from him. Vittore shivered in pleasure, he loved to be the one who made him sound like that. Expert hands unbuttoned Bruno’s pants, stroking the hardened member below his underwear, as much as he despised him, Vittore knew he always felt attracted to him somehow, even in Alfeo’s presence, the adviser would often eye him with certain interest.

 

Bruno sat on the desk’s edge, holding back a moan, his rebelliousness finally worn out by Vittore’s skillful hands on him. Although he learned fast, Alfeo never treated him like that. Heavy breathing filled the room as the Mancini ripped his adviser’s shirt, a pained yelp left his lips at the graze of his wound. Vittore was reckless when he handled him, but Bruno had a twisted relationship with pain. In exchange, much calmer hands stripped the boss from his shirt, a habit maybe learned by carefully undressing the small figure of his brother.

 

Vittore watched him slightly impatient, but admiring his work of art on Bruno’s skin. He had ravaged him like he only managed to do with Aster. Only someone like his consigliere could handle the treatment of his rough, entitled hands the same way the bluenette did. The boss’s hands wandered lustfully towards Bruno’s back, pressing him close to kiss his neck as he reached to grope his rear. But he pushed him away immediately.

  
“I’m going to fuck you…” Vittore ordered sternly, Bruno growled back refusing “Fuck no, I’m gonna do it!” Were they going to play this game again? They glared into the other’s eyes for a moment, before grappling on each other, struggling for dominance. It proved difficult to subdue the adviser, but the Mancini knew how to get what he wanted fast, so he grabbed him roughly by the wounded waist.

 

A wave of pain ran through his body like a crashing train, he didn’t even manage to make a sound before almost passing out on the very desk. The crippling sensation left him panting a bit, dazed. Vittore took the opportunity to grab his jaw, kissing him forcefully and biting on his lips. Thick lips like Bruno’s could work wonders, especially on his hardening cock. .

 

He pressed the consigliere down by his shoulders, and even while recovering himself from the depriving experience, Bruno could understand the message. Green eyes looked hatefully at Vittore as he kneeled in front of him. He knew he had angered the consigliere, but in a way, it made every moment with him way more passionate.

 

As he freed the erection from his pants, Bruno looked at his master filled with anger, Vittore’s fingers caressed his face almost sweetly and found their way to his mouth, stroking the snarling lips with his thumb. “These are perfect for blowjobs, has anyone told you that?” A smirk appeared on the Mancini’s face, cold blue eyes shimmered with the cynical comment. Bruno spitted on his hand aggressively, but Vittore didn’t care.

 

“When are YOU going to give me a blowjob you smug sonofabitch?...” The adviser growled lowly, Vittore pressed the tip of his penis against the stubbled cheek grinning, totally disregarding the request. He enjoyed bullying, and Bruno was a great target. The consigliere shook with anger, grabbing the pulsating member firmly.

 

Vittore ran his fingers through his adviser’s hair, shivering with pleasure as he took his erection into his mouth, Bruno’s lips really felt great around him. He started stroking the base in a slow rythmic motion as he bobbed his head to the pace, sending pleasant shivers to his master’s very core. The Don groaned with a smile, placing his hand behind the consigliere’s head, he wanted deeper, and Bruno knew it.

 

He glared up at his master briefly as he sucked him, feeling the slow pressure of Vittore’s hand on his head. He was pretty well endowed, but Bruno made an effort to deepthroat him slowly, his tongue cradling the shaft as he sucked him.

His hands wandered along his master’s hips, meeting his well defined buttocks, Bruno groped him slowly, continuing to take his master’s manhood down his throat. After a couple minutes Vittore decided it wasn’t deep enough, he rocked his hips abruptly driving the consigliere’s head against the desk, forcing him to suck him deeper and faster. Bruno gagged holding onto his master’s hips, he hated to admit it, but Vittore’s way of getting what he wanted was kind of a turn on.

 

“Look up at me when I fuck you…” Vittore groaned huskily, his hands placed on the desk’s edge where he was driving his thrusts. The adviser looked up, half lidded eyes filled with lust stared at his master, Vittore loved it. He grabbed a handful of the consigliere’s hair, tugging on it as he fucked his throat, Bruno had now started fondling his sacks while he deepthroated him, although he seemed reluctant at first, Bruno was actually pretty skilled with his blowjobs.

 

A couple more minutes of that kind of stimulation brought Vittore over the edge, a low groan emerged from his mouth as he held onto the desk, pulling his dick out of the consigliere’s mouth, pressing it against his face instead, his seed bursted against the adviser’s cheek, dripping messily down his features. Bruno gulped, looking at his master hazily, before a second burst of his climax bounced on his eyesocket, he closed eyes quickly.

 

Vittore sighed deeply satisfied, grabbing Bruno’s jaw almost gently to make him look up again. The consigliere stared back, an amount of cum had pooled on his lips, Vittore urged him to lick it off with a motion of his own tongue, and he did. “I told you your lips were perfect for this…” he mumbled lowly, Bruno cursed under his breath in response.

 

The consigliere got up dizzily, wondering if the Mancini would satisfy him in return, but  he didn’t seem too preoccupied on it. “After what you did to me, you should let me fuck you…” Bruno rested back on the desk wiping the cum from his face. Vittore shook his head, smirking maliciously. “Not a chance…” His hand cupped Bruno’s erection with a smack, he flinched, glaring lustfully at his master.

 

Vittore liked having full control, and Bruno was nearly offering him it voluntarily. He leaned in grabbing his consigliere’s hips, fitting himself snuggly between his legs. “You like pain don’t you?...” he mumbled gruffly against his ear, provoking a shudder on him, but he didn’t move. His defiant attitude reminded him of his bluenette. “I’m gonna give you pain”. Vittore cupped his head with a hand,  pulling on Bruno’s hair, he groaned in response, his master had started pumping his erection with a skillful hand.

Aster would always prefer pain and pleasure over any vanilla thing Vittore could offer him. The kid was naughty, there was no denying it, and he made a whole show out of it no matter where or with whom he was. Many times Vittore found him pleasuring himself with different objects of the house, hidden in places where he could be easily found as if he was waiting for him.  Then his eyes would shimmer in desire when the Mancini punished him for it, pain was probably his favourite thing.

 

Vittore never understood why wouldn’t Bruno want to be fucked if he was so keen on pain as well. But it was sort of understandable, it’d be a waste of his big manhood to be a bottom. Even his little brother, the most dangerous assassin of his organization let Bruno fuck him senseless. Alfeo was slender and flexible, and always seemed too stern to enjoy sex, but maybe he had an appetite for men bigger than himself. He grinned at the thought, their nights together must’ve been a treat to look at.

 

The consigliere sighed in pleasure as his master kept his hold on him, it’s true he somehow developed a taste for pain, but he never realized when. Alfeo would always hurt him before he finally gave in to please him, maybe he truly trained him like a dog. Vittore’s way of hurting him, however, was messier, careless, he never knew if pleasure would really come to him, but in a way, he could still enjoy the plethora of ways his master had to punish him.

 

The Mancini started biting his shoulder, leaving marks on his already scarred skin as he pumped him, the hand on his scalp slowly trailed down his back to caress him almost sweetly. The contrast between the two sensations drove him crazy, Bruno loved it. But then Vittore got sadistic.

 

With a swift movement he gripped at the wounded waist again, ripping a pained scream from his adviser, he shuddered in agony, holding onto his master’s arms weakly. Vittore hadn’t stopped stroking his pulsating cock, which to his twisted realization seemed to get harder after he brought pain to his owner.

 

“I should fuck your wound…” Vittore groaned huskily against his ear, lapping at it maliciously. He was truly the devil, every lackey called him that for a reason. Bruno trembled, shaking his head in disapproval “Please don’t…” It never crossed his mind that a stinging pain like that could cause him a harder erection.

 

Vittore smirked mischievously, how degenerate must his consigliere be to enjoy such a thing, he pulled his hand down grabbing a handful of Bruno’s hair, bending him backwards to his will, his exposed chest swole with his agitated breathing in a sight that’d have appeared arousing to some. “You truly are disgusting… this is why Alfeo left you” The Mancini grinned sarcastically. “I bet he couldn’t stand your disgraceful self”

 

Bruno almost winced at the comment, his relationship with Alfeo was always filled with self-doubt. A smack on his rear brought him back to himself with a gasp as Vittore grabbed his ass, his pale hand continuously pumping his cock. “Are you gonna cry?... Cry then” Vittore whispered against his ear, licking it in the process.

 

The consigliere sighed heavily, holding back his urge to pull away, or punch him. Although Vittore’s comments opened his old wounds, he was undeniably shivering in pleasure. The Don started pumping him faster, driving him to the edge “I’m glad my brother left the perverted piece of shit you are…look at yourself, getting off on your own failures” He grinned evilly, Bruno’s face was livid in a mixture of hurt and anger, but his climax approached quickly.

 

Just as a shudder started invading the adviser’s body, Vittore pressed the wound once more, an inmense pain filled his body along with the long awaited orgasm, both feelings too intense to handle. The consigliere growled in grief, bending back against the desk as his seed shot onto his Master’s chest. Vittore grinned evilly, witnessing a small amount of blood starting to tint the bandages. A long sigh and it was all over, Bruno had passed out.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Neither of them could remember when they left the office or ended up in Vittore’s room, big chunks of information were missing in their memories, and although it wasn’t a side effect from the drug, they both felt like cocaine paired with the intense work made them act crazy. For what they collected, they had both gotten a shower, and were now lying in bed together

 

They rested on the bed silently, not daring to speak or break the silence between them. Given the fact they were sharing a bed, an ocassional gaze at eachother made things oddly domestic. Bruno’s bandage was changed, no more bloodstains were seen, and Vittore’s wet hair fell around his face carelessly, giving the impression he was younger than he really was. After a couple of quiet minutes, Vittore decided to speak first in a soft mumble “...Why did it never work out between us…?” Bruno waited for a little, answering with some sort of sad smile as he looked away.

 

“I don’t know…” his neck looked seriously bruised, was Vittore that angry after hitting the drugs? Bruno looked at him absently “I guess I’m still in love with Alfeo… and you haven’t forgotten Aster at all…” The Don frowned at himself, maybe he said so because of the sadistic display, the adviser seemed to enjoy it, but it was partly his fault. He whispered quietly “I’m sorry it didn’t work Bruno...”

 

“It’s alright…I’m really sorry you lost him...” He frowned, brushing Vittore’s hair away from his face in a gentle, intimate way. He loved him, just not as much as Alfeo. Vittore seemed slightly shaken with old memories, he extended his arms pulling him close in an embrace, resting his face on the nook of his neck. The consigliere closed eyes, holding him in return.

 

They remained holding each other in silence, reminiscing of better times, their family had seen the worst years of their story, and things would probably worsen before they could get any better. “I’m sorry… for everything I said…” Vittore mumbled seriously  “I didn’t mean it…”

 

“Don’t be, you did nothing wrong…” The consigliere answered half awake.

 

“I pried your wound open again Bruno…” Vittore frowned seriously, pulling away to look at his adviser’s face, he still looked sad and exhausted, but Vittore didn’t know how to fix him, it drove him crazy to see him in that state. “Please you have to be strong… We’ll get through this… Like we always do” His words sounded as empty as the things he pronounced earlier that day.

 

Bruno smiled faintly in response, without Alfeo he really didn’t care if he lived or died anymore, Vittore’s hands cupped his face taking him out of his thoughts, kissing his lips rather earnestly, Bruno didn’t resist him.

 

“I can’t assure you I love you… but you’re really important to me” He whispered, blue eyes gleamed as his lips hovered over Bruno’s face, kissing him lightly, repeatedly. The consigliere frowned a bit in pain, Alfeo had said the same words maybe a dozen times.

 

“ _You will never lose me Bruno…_ ”

 

His adviser suddenly seemed more exhausted than ever, maybe he really needed some sleep, just as himself. Vittore wrapped his arms around him comfortably, kissing his forehead gently. He had pushed him to the edge today, Bruno always had a hard time handling his emotions. An erratic sigh escaped his adviser’s mouth as he returned the embrace slowly.

 

“Let’s sleep baby…” The Mancini whispered against the other’s temple. Bruno frowned, grumbling in response “Don’t call me baby _ever_ again…”

 

A slight smile appeared in his lips as he held his consigliere in his arms to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Vittore Mancini is a character made by my friend DeniedHero. Bruno Zanichelli is mine.
> 
> We never thought of the together until I made this experiment. We loved it.
> 
> I might add some references to their looks sometime, but right now don't count on it, lol.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading hngngnhnhgghh ♥


End file.
